Maybe
by LittleMissPerfect2
Summary: What would happen if Lily didn't say no to James when he's asking her on a date. But didn't say yes either. "What on Merlin's name did she mean with 'maybe?" (Sorry I suck at summaries) Rated T. Jily. ONE-SHOT


**Hey, so this is my first fic, so please don't be so harsh on me. I did my best. I hope you like it ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Of course I don't own such an epic story as Harry Potter nor any of the characters.**

* * *

MAYBE

"C'mon Evans, go out with me."

"Yeah right, when hell freezes over," the redheaded whispered back, while taking notes on what McGonagall was saying.

"Consider it; we'd make a perfect couple. A girl as hot as you deserves a bloke a hot as me. Our children would be like gods! Say yes."

"I said no, Potter. And please stop talking about our children; it's a disturbing image I don't want to have in my head. Better yet, just stop talking completely; McGonagall is looking at us."

"I won't shut up until you say you'll go to Hogsmade with me," James Potter said stubbornly.

"POTTER I WON'T GO OUT WITH YOU," Lily said, a little too loud, causing staring from their classmates and a glare from the Transfiguration teacher. "Now shut up. We're Heads, we are suppose to be an example for the other students"

"My sweet innocent Lily flower. When have I ever been an example for others? Other than with my perfect grades and my extremely witty and hilarious pranks?"

"Oh, I hadn't seen your 'I'm-a-god' phase in a long time. And here I was, thinking maybe it had gone away forever. Can't say I've missed it."

"It was never gone, Lily dear, just hidden in an attempt to impress you."

"How charming," even though she said it sarcastically, the redheaded indeed liked the new, mature and improved James and felt kinda impressed by him (all though she would never admit it out loud).

"See! You admitted it. You said I was charming."

"I was being sarcastic, James."

"And you called me by my first name. I say this deserves a celebration. Want to join me the next Hogsmade weekend? We could celebrate together."

Lily wanted to say yes, wanted to go out with James Potter, but felt too afraid of what people would say. I mean, he was James Fucking Potter after all. The guy she had sworn eternal hate since he started pranking people and acting like a prat with Sirius and his Marauders in first year; the egomaniac that every girl in Hogwarts dreamed about. He had turned her hair green when she was thirteen; hanged Severus upside down in when they were fifteen (even though they weren't friends anymore, Lily still resented James for that); punched Jimmy Flanagan in the nose, Muggle-style, for trying to kiss the redheaded in Halloween last year. Lily could think about a million more examples of why she shouldn't even think about dating him.

But, lately, she had also thought about some reasons why she should. They've been Heads together for months now and Lily had discovered he wasn't so bad. He was actually really smart; was a total gentleman with her (when he's not pranking her); and kinda funny. There was also the fact that he had dreamy hazel eyes and perfect abs. She was completely torn about what to do.

"Please, Lily, you're breaking my heart", he sounded less arrogant and more pleading now

 _Come on Lily, you are a Gryffindor; you're supposed to be brave_ , she said to herself, _just say yes once and for all. Screw what everyone thinks._

But she couldn't bring herself to do it and, instead, the redheaded said:

"Maybe"

"What do you mean with...?"

"Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, I'd appreciate if you listened to my class instead of arguing about the next Hogsmade weekend," James was cut by McGonagall glaring at them furiously.

After that neither of them dared to continue talking, risking the Transfiguration teacher's wrath

* * *

"What on Merlin's name did she mean with 'maybe'?" asked the Head Boy for twelfth time to his mates in the Gryffindor common room. Sirius was lying on one of the couches, a ball in his hand; Remus was studying; Peter half asleep on the floor; and James pacing from one place to another. He couldn't stop thinking about what Lily had said; it was consuming him from inside out.

"Just leave it, Prongs. There are better things to do than wonder about Evans; you look pathetic. Let's just plan a new prank on the Slytherins; we haven't done a good one in a while." Sirius Black said, trying to distract his friend (unsuccessfully).

"I can't! The future mother of my children said she will maybe go out with me. That's definitely an improvement. All we need to do know is figure out what did she meant with that. Any thoughts?"

"Way to go Lily" murmured an irritated Peter Pettigrew.

"Why don't you go ask her" of all the Marauders, Remus Lupin was the most patient and civilized, "you've got rounds with her now, anyway. Ask her what she meant there."

James Potter as calm as possible. "What time is it?"

"seven fifty-eight."

"Oh, no. Shit, shit, shit. You're right Moony. I have Head rounds. And I'm supposed to meet Lily at eight in the Astronomy Tower. She's going to kill me," he said, a panic look on his face, before taking his shoes in his hand (he had taken them out before) and rushing out of the common room barefoot.

"He's completely whipped. It kinda worries me." Sirius said, laughing and both of his friends nodded.

* * *

"You're late," Lily greeted his Head partner as soon as she saw him. "And you're not wearing any shoes."

"Just for four minutes. Seriously Evans, give me a break." James said breathlessly and kneeled to put his shoes on.

"Whatever. Let's go. I don't want to finish this too late."

They walked around the castle in complete silence, each one deep in their thoughts. At least for the first half hour. After thirty minutes, James couldn't stand that awkward silence anymore and committed verbal vomit.

"What did you mean with 'maybe'?" He blurted out, "just tell me Lily, please. It has been driving me crazy. I'd never thought about you as evil, but I see I was wrong. You are torturing me. Was it a yes or a no?"

She smiled wickedly, "Neither. It was a maybe"

"But, you see, that's not an acceptable answer" the Head Boy stepped closer to his love.

"And why is that?"

"Because it was a really simple yes/no questions. So the list of possible answers narrows to two options: yes or no. All though a nod or a 'go to hell Potter!' work too. And of course, you can always answer by snogging me"

"That's sure something to consider" Lily said sarcastically, looking at his lips.

"I know right! You should really think about it" he took another step to her, so close Lily could see the glimmer of hope and lust in his hazel eyes, "I don't know if you know, but I'm an excellent snogger."

"Sure you are..."

"Wanna bet?"

The Head Girl put her hands in his neck and lowered his head, so their lips were almost touching."Maybe"

James didn't seem to hear what she said at first. He was to concentrated looking at her lips. It wasn't until they were starting to kiss that he whispered. "Maybe? Are you serious?"

"We're practically snogging and all you can think about is Sirius. I mean, I heard the rumors but I really thought they weren't real. I should've known better."

"Ha-ha, you're so hilarious Lily flower. Unfortunately that is the pun..."

"Just shut up and kiss me Potter", the redheaded said opening the broom closet behind her with one hand. She felt braver in the hidden in the dark, with no chance of anyone walking on them

"If you say so...", and their lips finally met.

* * *

"What do you think happened with Prongs and Evans?" Peter asked after a while. They had already planned their next prank and were now researching for spells to help them with it. Or at least Remus was. The rest just sat next to him, silently

"I'm boreeeed", said Sirius out of nowhere, ignoring his friend's question

"I think is fairly possible that Lily murdered him or is about to" Moony answered, "poor James. I'll miss him"

"What do you think Padfoot?"

"What I think, dear Wormtail, is that I'm bored. And speculating about what's going on with our James and Evans isn't any fun" he stopped to think for a second and his face brightened, "I know what we're going to do!"

"Oh Merlin. Please don't"

"Shut up Moony. We are going to find Prongs and see by ourselves what happened" he took the Marauders map from his pocket, and said the words that activated it, "hey guys, look at this. They're in a broom closet."

Sirius started laughing hysterically while the other two checked if what he had said was true. Indeed, the two little dots that pointed 'Lily Evans' and 'James Potter' were inside a closet in the seventh floor, way closer than it should be.

"So... they're snogging?" Peter asked confused

"Either that or Lily killed him and is now hiding his corpse in the broom closet" Remus answered

Both Peter and Sirius nodded with agreement; even that was more plausible that the Heads kissing.

"We need to find out what is going on."

"But if Lily murdered Prongs, wouldn't it be possible that we'll be next, Padfoot?" Peter Pettigrew felt (reasonably) scared of the redheaded and didn't want to risk her fury

"And it's after curfew"

"C'mon, we have the invisibility cloke, we'll be fine. Let's go"

Sirius stood up and left the common room, without checking if his friends were behind him. The two other Marauders looked at each other for a second before following him. They had nothing better to do anyway.

They walked in silence, tight under the cloke; until they arrived to their final destination in the seventh floor. There, they heard for screaming or looked for blood, but there was nothing. That didn't mean anything though; Lily was too smart to leave evidence behind. Now the only option they had to solve the mystery was opening the door to the closet. There was no going back.

"I'll do it," said Sirius, taking off the cloke. "How bad can it be?"

He opened the door, a little scared (though he would never admit it), just to find a rather unexpected situation.

Lily's hands were on James' neck and her hair a complete mess. Potter, on the other hand, had his hands in the Head Girl's back, pulling her close and his shirt was off. As soon as they heard the closet opening, they separated, each blushing furiously.

"Padfoot, great timing mate" said James surprised and kinda irritated, "Lily flower, where did you throw my shirt?"

"Here they are," she said handing him his clothing. They had been busted; there was no denying it now.

"Oh thanks, dear."

"Waitwaitwait...you...two...were snogging?" said Sirius, finally being able to speak, but still in shock. Remus and Peter, a few feet away, felt the same way

 _No, we were just scratching each other lips, no big deal_ , thought Lily sarcastically. But she didn't bring herself to say it out loud. Instead, she just settled with her-now classic-:

"Maybe"

* * *

 **FIN**

 **So I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me any comment you want or critic so my writing can get better. Love you all.**

 **BTW English is not my first language so I'm really sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. Chao**


End file.
